Talk:Hitogami/@comment-25450485-20160308174506
Okay, I've compiled the (known) advices of Hitogami to Rudeus and the hidden purpose behind each advice: 1) Advice to help Ruijerd: On first glance it looks like he did it out of boredom, but the more likely theory is that he wanted Ruijerd to go to the central continent, so he could be reunited with the rest of the Supard tribe and die together with them, so that his daughter, who is destined to kill Laplace never gets born. 2) Advice on how to get the eye of foresight: Journey is dangerous, if Rudeus and Eris die along the way, the whole plan to get Ruijerd to his tribe goes to waste once he loses his reason to go there. Also, quite possibly to prevent him from meeting Roxy, they did pass by each other there after all. 3) Advice on how to save Aisha: Main Objective is to kick out the 7th prince, so he can't make a republic and the "respawn point" of Laplace becomes random. Also, to get Rudi to trust him a bit more, since Rudi is too wary of him to directly oppose royalty for a reason unrelated to him 4) Advice to join Magic University and NOT to go to Begaritto Continent: Hitogami's main concern was to keep Rudi away from Roxy, Sylphy was apparently no problem. Also, if he were to go to the Begaritto continent at that point, he might actually end up meeting Roxy. Also, with his motivation dead in the water, Rudi can't do much, so his inpotence needs to be cured. 5) Advice to NOT go to Begaritto continent and to hook up with either Rinia or Pursena: Same here. Hook him up with kenomini girl to keep his mood up and stop him from heading to Begaritto continent so he never meets Roxy. To top it off, if he follows advice, his dad wouldn't die, his mom would still get saved and Roxy would hook up with someone else. Everyone is happy and Rudi is none the wiser that he got screwed over. 6) Request to check in the secret room: Shit happens, Rudeus disregarded #5 and got Roxy pregnant. So, as emergency plan B he wants him to let loose an infected rat to kill Roxy with an almost incurable disease. Some slight adjustments (such as bandit attacks and the destruction of the teleport gate) are plenty to keep Rudi from coming back in time to save Roxy. Furthermore, to prepare for making Ariel's rise to the throne a grand failure. With Rudeus involved, she might actually pull it off, so he needs Rudeus out of the equation. Also, to kill off Sylphy, so that her kids can't help Orsted either. Then, continue with a downward spiral to kill off important people while leading Rudeus around at the nose, laughing at his futile efforts. 7) Plan #6 failed: After #6 succeeded, the old Rudeus resorts to time travel to screw #6 up for Hitogami. Hitogami's ability only accounts for current timeline, so even he couldn't see that coming. Also, with Rudeus on guard against him, future plans get much more complicated. So he took Rudeus' family hostage and had tim do a deathmatch against the Dragon God Orsted. Gave him some advice on how to make magical armor and weapons to even the odds. If Rudi succeeds, Orsted is done for and Rudi's descendants would be no threat any more. if Rudi gets defeated, his family is vulnerable again and is easy to take care of. In the end, #7 ended in a grand failure and resulted in the worst-case scenario. Rudi ended up joining Orsted and with the bracelet, Rudeus' actions become impossible to predict with his ability. His family got protected too, so going after them is no longer an option and with Orsted gaining allies this early, all his plans become much more complicated. That's the main reason why the story ended long before the final battle (the one against Hitogami himself). Hitogami completely ran out of options. His trump cards were: -) Gisu as a hidden pawn -) That slime in the heaven continent's dungeon -) The fighting god Badigadi Aquiring REALLY good apostles is very difficult and takes much time. With the aforementioned 3 gone, he would have to recruit from scratch, which is extremely unlikely at this point with Orsted Corp.'s surveillance all over the place.